Ilvippe-M510
Ivippe-M510 is a small and poor imperial planet, with its only profit outcome coming from the planets mining attempts which have bleed the planets the only moon Tyron dry and have left many miners abandoned on astroids found within its four rings. The cost of these operations most of the time costing more then its profits. Moons Tyron Tyron is the only moon that orbits Ilvippe-M510, being classified as a Small Terrestrial world. Though its atmosphere is made purely out of helium, making it so the only livable areas on the planets are its multiple bio-domes, each of which holds a Hive City. Totaling to 5 different major bio-domes, with a couple of miniature ones that mine the moon for its resources. Those who aren't mining the moon's surface are shipped off to one of the planet's four rings, where they mine for precious resources and ice, which is then shipped off-planet to the greater Imperium. Base ACME-10237 ALPHA: Hidden within the core of Tyron is an Adeptus Mechanicus research base. The secrets of this base were targetted by the Dark Mechanicus after their failed attempt to overrule Demiruh. The few servitors and fewer Lexmechanics and Logis stationed failed to defend the base. During the raid, all that seems the Dark Mechanicus stole was the survivors, who will be transformed into their willing servants. Though limited, the research ACME-10237 ALPHA had something to do with transmutation and how to transform simple dirt into more available resources, though no major breakthrough has been made. Mining and Resources Ilvippe-M510 is a small and poor planet, with its only moon Tyron being mined to the point that its soil has little to no more resources. Which has led the moon's populace to mine the four rings that also orbit the planet, which have many minerals and even pure ice but the cost of these endeavors is more then its profit so it is not uncommon for miners to be left for multiple years if not for their entire life once they being mining one of the rings many asteroids. Planetary Defenses Every imperial planet needs a way to defend itself from invaders, no matter what the ability of these warriors are they are to stand strong until a sufficient amount of Astra Militarum regiments can be dispatched on the planet. Because of Tyron being the only moon, and so the only planet with a populace the Tyron Guard is a small set of Planetary Defense Force regiments, which because of the planet's poor nature have old and outdated equipment which is usually handed down from defender to defender. As of the 42nd Millennium Tyron holds no more then 25 regiments split among its 5 bio-dome hive cities. In addition to these regiments, Tyron has a set of old and outdated orbital defenses to help them in the occurrence of an off-planet threat. These being: *An orbital mine system that hovers around Tyron *An minefield located in and around the planets many rings, though this has caused a couple of reports of miner transport ships being accidentally destroyed. Though the imperial navy notes these accidents as tests to see the activity of the mines. *2 Defense Laser Silo's located on either side of Tyron to target and damage any enemy ship attempting to pass by. Law Enforcement & Riot Control To keep order on any given imperial planet, the Adeptus Arbites act as both judge and executioner exterminating the scum of the populace. The Arbites act as the planet's first line of defense again rebel threats and so a precinct is located in each of Tyron's bio-dome hive cities, with a Precinct Fortress residing within Tyron's capital. It is out of these Precincts that the Arbites are able to work out of and seek out rebels and heretics alike. The Arbites of Tyron and Invippe-M510 as a whole are as follows: * Marshal: Tyrons Primary Precinct is led by Judge Jana Narang * Judges- 4 each tasked with leading each of the Arbites Precincts found in Tyrons other four bio-dome hive cities * Proctor- 5 * Intelligencer- 10 * Investigators- 2 * Arbitrator- 22 * Arbitrator Detectives- 16 * Regulator- 5 one for each bio-dome hive city * Cyber-Mastiff Handler- 5 * Chastener- 5 * Chaplain- 5 * Chimeras- 33 * Hellhounds- 16 * Enforcers- 2234 split among Tyron's Precincts * Troopers- 4564 split among Tyron's Precincts Ilvippean Founpetram Line Infantry Regiments Like every other loyal planet within the Imperium, Ilvippe-M510 supports the never-ending war against terror by sending out regiments annually. The line infantry regiments out of Ilvippe-M510 have been nicknamed the Ilvippean Founpetram, which roughly translates to "Ivippean Rock Miners" in low gothic. Every 5 Terran years Ilvippe-M510 is suspected to ship out at least 11 Regiments to the Astra Militarum. Once shipped these regiments are trained off-world to become nothing more than basic Line Infantry Regiments. Category:Planet Category:Imperium Category:Latiri Star System Category:Svalbrise Sub-Sector Category:Friorhol Sector Category:Adeptus Mechanicus